


fuck away the pain

by Prince_Mina



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Smut, Begging, Biting, Blowjobs, Coming Untouched, Doggy Style, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rough Sex, Spanking, Unrequited Love, Verbal Humiliation, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Mina/pseuds/Prince_Mina
Summary: Asra has given everything for the love of his life, only to be forgotten. Now, in a state of heartbreak, he turns to someone he knows will want him no matter what.
Relationships: Asra/Julian Devorak, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 179





	fuck away the pain

**Author's Note:**

> not my first fanfic, but my first in the arcana fandom c: enjoy
> 
> not beta read yet, please be nice to me --

Jealousy. It was a horribly dangerous thing that festered in nearly everyone. 

Asra was someone who normally had better control of his thoughts and emotions. It was what he was known for; the calm and collected magician who had an answer to every problem.

Every problem aside from any of his own, that is.

As he walked through the halls of the palace, that cursed feeling of jealousy grew inside of him, consuming his thoughts and fueling something he hadn’t felt in a very, very long time. 

Just as he turned the final corner to his room, ready to jump in his bed and not leave until the sun rose once again, Asra was greeted with possibly the third to last person he wanted to see. 

Why did Nadia have to put his room right next to  _ his _ ?

“Asra! Where have you been? Haven’t since you since we got into contact with Muriel and that dear apprentice of yours,” Julian spoke with a grin, eye watching Asra as he walked, obviously trying to ignore the doctor. 

Another headache was all Asra saw. And he did not have the energy to deal with it while all those emotions festered in him, taking over his self-control. 

“Asra?” Julian’s voice was tentative, that previous casual tone thrown away and replaced with concern. “Is something the matter?”

But the magician could barely hear him. In his mind, he could still see them. See that secretive, tender look they had shared. Smiles meant only for the two of them.

Once upon a time, that smile was reserved for Asra’s eyes only.

And now? It was Muriel’s. Everything Asra had wanted, everything he had gone to hell and back for belonged to one of his dearest friends. 

It had been so long since he had received that adoring gazing from his beloved. 

  
And now? It was guaranteed he would never get it again.

A glove covered hand comes and rests gently on Asra’s shoulder, pulling him from his dark thoughts.

“Asra, what’s going on with you?” Julian asked again, grey eyes filled to the brim with worry and…

Asra was no fool. He could easily read the emotions of many people in a matter of seconds. And right now, what was Julian feeling?

Worry, of course, was conveyed in those grey eyes, but there were other things. Other things Asra had noticed plenty of times prior to this particular interaction. Happiness. Adoration. Fondness. Warmth. Affection. 

Lust. 

He had seen it all in Julian’s eyes plenty of times but had never commented on the unrequited feelings. Sure, Julian got on his nerves, but Asra felt it would be too far to comment on such a thing and embarrass him like that. So he never gave it much of a thought until now.

And really, was it a bad thing?

Asra had given so much to help others. Help his love. And what had he gotten in return?

It didn’t seem like much. 

Didn’t Asra deserve something in return? For everything he sacrificed, for all the pain he had enduring and was still going through?

So what was so bad about taking for once?

Just as Asra’s thoughts began running rampant, Julian sighed and removed his hand from his shoulder. “Alright, I can see you don’t want to talk.” And he turned to leave, going towards his own bedroom door. 

That is until Asra grabbed his wrist, his grip as strong as iron as he yanked Julian back. The doctor let out a surprised yelp as he was dragged back. 

But the magician showed now care in Julian’s surprise. He simply slammed the doctor into the wall, one hand still gripping his wrist and the other resting on his thin waist. Of course, he didn’t miss the shudder that ran through Julian and a sadistic smile made its way onto his face.

“Asra?” Julian’s voice was soft, barely above a whisper now. A gentle flush decorated his cheeks, half-lidded eyes looking to Asra with another delicious mixture of emotions, the most prominent being anticipation. 

The hand on Julian’s hip tightened its grip, nails digging into Julian’s clothed hip. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice, Ilya?”

Asra’s violet eyes trailed down Julian’s face to his throat, watching his adam’s apple bob as he nervously swallowed in response to Asra’s question. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he spoke just as softly as before, though now his voice was quivering. 

Asra’s smile didn’t waver as he leaned in and pressed his lips softly to the side of Julian’s next before opening his mouth and lightly nipping at it with his teeth. Julian let out a small gasp and Asra could feel him slowly starting to fall apart beneath his touch. 

And he hadn’t even started. 

“It’s not good to lie, Ilya,” Asra whispered, lips trailing up and going to Julian’s ear as he whispered. “Why don’t you just be a good boy for me?” His voice soft and filled with lust as he bit Julian’s ear. 

The doctor practically keened beneath him. He raised his hands, ready to wrap them around Asra before the magician stepped out of his grasp, releasing his wrist and waist. 

He wished he could see the angry red marks he had to have left on Julian’s wrist and waist. Wanted to see himself lay claim. Make more of those angry red marks on that pale skin.

And why shouldn’t he?

Asra walked to his door and turned the knob, pushing it open and revealing his room. He stepped to the side and looked at Julian, lust burning in his eyes as he stared down the other. 

No words were exchanged but the invitation was as clear as day. 

The next couple of moments were a blur. 

Julian entered his room. Asra slammed the door shut once they were both inside before shoving Julian against the wall, a needy moan leaving him. Their lips clashed in a rushed kiss, teeth clanking as they kissed feverishly. 

Then shirts were discarded, followed closer by their pants and undergarments until they were both bare, able to see every inch of one another. 

Julian lays on Asra’s bed, head resting on the fluffy pillow and exposed, ready for Asra to take what he pleased.

Asra hovered above him, purple eyes trailing over that expanse of pale skin, down to the reddened wrist. With a smile, Asra grabbed it again, though much more gentle this time.    
  
“This looks like it hurts,” Asra murmured softly as he brought the wrist up to his mouth, plush lips pressing a kiss to the irritated skin, eyes locked on Julian’s face. Julian squirmed under his gaze, but made no move to attempt to free himself from the other. “Oh, but I forgot…” Asra trailed off, that sadistic smile returning. 

For a moment, Julian looked confused, but when Asra nipped at his wrist, recognition flashed across his features and he whined at the sensation, twitching while he gripped the bedsheets beneath him. 

“You like when it hurts, don’t you, bitch?” Asra drawled out with that same grin, only being encouraged when Julian’s eyes widened, shuddering in response. 

Asra normally was in control of his emotions. But something in him had snapped and those dark desires he had suppressed for so long were beginning to surface. 

And this time, he had no plans to resist them. Especially when he had a willing participant. Though Julian wasn’t his first choice, he would do. 

“What, do you like being called that?” Asra asked before continuing, not giving Julian a chance to respond. He dug his thumb into his wrist, right where he had bit. The teeth imprints were still there, marring Julian’s skin and he squirmed beneath Asra at the action, closing his visible eye. “Why aren’t you looking at me while I’m talking to you? Does a slut like you actually feel shame? I’m surprised.” 

Asra spoke with a casual shrug, eyes trailing down that pale chest, following his treasure trail to where his erection stood proudly, a red flush to it and precum already gathering at the tip. 

“But your slutty body can’t help but be honest. I can’t wait to make you fall apart,” he whispered the last part as he leaned down and, without warning, bit Julian’s neck, the man responding with a loud moan as one hand rested on Asra’s back, the other going to tangle itself in his snow white hair. The taste of iron filled Asra’s mouth and he pulled away, pleased to see drops of blood from the mark he had just given Julian. At this point, the doctor was shaking like a leaf beneath him, wordlessly pleading for more. 

“You look so pretty like this,” Asra praised him, voice dark. “My good little bitch.”

“Asra, please,” Julian breathed out. “Please touch me.”

Raising an eyebrow, Asra looked down at the other. “Excuse me, slut? Are you in the position to demand things? That’s rather rude of you.”

  
  


Asra completely pulled away from Julian, ignoring the slightly panicked expression sent his way. “Asra - “ He barely got out his name before Asra’s hands gripped his hips, forcibly flipping Julian over so he was on his stomach, knees on the bed and ass presented for Asra. 

“Is that any way to address me, bitch? If you want something, you have to ask me for it. Properly.” Asra slowly trailed his hands up Julian’s thighs, feeling him shake beneath his touch, stopping once he reached his ass.    
  
“I’m sorry…” Julian mumbled into the pillow, the rest of his words muffled. 

“Sorry..?” Asra questioned, nails digging into soft flesh, eliciting a gasp from Julian. 

“I’m sorry, master.” He said softly and while Asra couldn’t see his face, he knew it had to be burning red. 

“Good puppy,” Asra praised. “But I can’t let you get away with that, now can I? Bad boys need to be punished.” He pulled his hand away from Julian. “I’m going to spank you. And you’re going to count to fifteen and thank me for each one. Am I understood?”

A small moan left Julian in response to those words before forming his own. “Yes, master.” 

“Good,” Asra praised. 

The first strike didn’t hold back whatsoever. He showed no mercy as he slapped Julian’s ass, the noise ringing in the room followed by Julian’s startled cry. 

“What do you say?” Asra asked impatiently, staring down at the back of Julian’s head. 

“O-One,” Julian stuttered, shifting and raising his ass a little higher. “Thank you, master.” 

And another slap followed. Followed by another. And another. 

Asra had never let this dark side of himself out. He always suppressed it, not wanting to give in to sadistic desires, receiving pleasure from another’s pain. It had always felt so wrong - knew it was wrong - but right then? It felt so  _ right. _

After the last strike, Julian’s ass was bright red and the man in question was panting into the pillow. His cock hung heavy between his legs, practically weeping precum at this point and Asra licked his lips at the sight. 

“You were so good for me, Ilya. Now, turn back over.” Asra demanded, the other man scrambling to follow the order. He smiled down at him. “Such an obedient slut, ready to do whatever I tell him. You deserve a reward.”

Julian seemed to perk up at that, raising his head ever so slightly. He opened his mouth, ready to speak before he thought better of it and closed it, waiting eagerly. 

“Good puppy,” Asra praised. He lowered himself and began pressing soft kisses down Julian’s chest, to his stomach, and stopping right above his waist. With his right hand, he grabbed ahold of Julian’s neglected cock, smiling up at the other. “I’m going to suck this pretty little thing, but if you move, I’ll stop immediately. And if you cum without permission? We’ll stop entirely.”

Julian quickly nodded his head. “I understand, master.” He whispered, just loud enough to be heard. 

Asra grinned, giving no verbal response. Instead, he pressed a gentle kiss to the tip before opening his mouth, swallowing the swollen tip and precum that had gathered. Julian let out a breathy moan at the action and Asra smiled, pulling off with a soft ‘pop’. 

“You can move your hands if you want to touch me, but you can’t move your hips,” Asra spoke before taking Julian’s length back into his mouth, swallowing half of it this time with a small hum. He made sure to keep his eyes open and staring up at Julian, watching his face contort with pleasure. 

Julian responded by taking his hands and tangling them once more in Asra’s hair. He was careful not to put any pressure to make Asra take more, afraid of him stopping. 

Asra slowly bobbed his head, pulling off until just the tip rested in his mouth before slowly swallowing again, but he didn’t stop at the middle. Relaxing his throat, Asra didn’t stop until he had all of Julian in his throat, enjoying the surprised gasp and throaty moan he received.

He continued the agonizingly slow pace, tongue caressing his cock as he swallowed over and over again. Humming in approval at each taste of salty precum on his tongue. His hands rested on Julian’s thighs, keeping them spread and digging his nails into the soft flesh, sure that he would leave marks that would stay for days. He felt euphoric; finally, something that belonged to him and only him. Something no one else could touch. 

A twitch of Julian’s hips brought Asra from his thoughts. Words began to spill from Julian’s lips, begging. “Asra - master - I’m so close, I’m going to cum, but I don’t want to stop.” He stumbled over his own words, obviously frantic.

Asra paused and let Julian’s dick leave his mouth with yet another soft ‘pop’ a thin string of saliva connecting from his plump bottom lip to the flushed tip, a sly smile on his wet lips. “Already? Well, I don’t know what I expected from a needy whore like you. Tell me,” Asra whispered, going up Julian’s body, hands softly caressing his sides and dragging his nails down porcelain skin. “How do you want me to fuck you? On your knees like a bitch in heat? Or maybe on your back like this?” He asked, teeth lightly grazing Julian’s neck once more. “Or I could make you ride me. Then I could see that pretty little cock of yours bounce around while you fuck yourself on mine. Just tell me what you want, puppy.”

Julian trembled at his words, seemingly running through the ideas before answering. “Please, can I ride you?”   
  
“Of course. Do you have lube?” Asra asked, glancing at the bedside table Julian had. But, instead of reaching for it, Julian simply reached beneath his pillow, pulling out a bottle of clear, thick liquid. The sight of it had Asra’s lips twitching upwards into a smile. “How am I not surprised you would keep it so close?”

“I always come prepared,” Julian responded, a grin on his face. 

Asra simply rolled his eyes and took the bottle away, taking off the cap and setting it aside, pouring a generous amount on his fingers. He placed the bottle next to the cap as he warmed it up with his fingers, smiling down at Julian. “Since that’s the case, I don’t think there’s a problem starting right away with two.” And, without further warning, he spread Julian’s legs further, raising his hips enough to shove two lubricated fingers into Julian. 

“Ah!” Julian gasped, clenching around the fingers at the sudden intrusion.

Asra whistled as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of Julian. “Your greedy hole just keeps sucking my fingers back home. This doesn’t hurt at all, does it?”

“N-No,” Julian stammered in response, breathing slightly labored as he let out gentle sighs with each movement. 

“Good,” Asra praised as he slipped a third finger into Julian, relishing the tight feeling and how Julian moaned at the action. “We really don’t have to waste time prepping you. You’re already ready to take my cock, aren’t you?”   
  
Julian moaned loudly, frantically nodding his head. 

Asra let out a disappointed tsk, curling his fingers inside Julian, watching him writhe with the actions. “Use your words. You can do that much, can’t you? Or are you too fucking horny to think straight, slut?”   
  


A pathetic noise fell from Julian’s lips as he searched for words. “Fuck - please give me your cock. I need you to fuck me. Need to cum so bad.” His words were rushed and a little slurred as he spoke. 

It felt so good. Having someone give him their all, depending on him and his word so that they could feel good. Asra was wanted. And though a more rational voice told him this wasn’t healthy, he had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

“That’s better. Now move.” Asra said, giving Julian and himself room to move and situate themselves so that Julian was straddling Asra, pouring more lube from the bottle into his hand. Once he had set the bottle aside he began stroking Asra’s cock, covering it in lube from base to tip. Asra groaned at the momentary relief. “Maybe next time I’ll let you suck me off. I’d love to fuck that pretty mouth of yours until your throat is raw and you can barely speak.”

Julian shuddered at his words and Asra place his hands on his hips, grip bruising. “Now, hurry up and fuck yourself on my cock. Or do you need assistance with such a simple task?”

A whimper left Julian’s throat as he shook his head, moving and positioning himself over Asra’s hard length, slowly lowering himself. Once a couple inches slid in, almost all at once, Julian moaned and froze, seemingly taking a second to breathe.

Asra raised his eyebrows. “You alright?” He asked almost tenderly, and Julian nodded in response. That now familiar sadistic grin returned as he continued. “Oh? Then let me help you.” He said before using his grip on Julian’s hips to slam him down on his cock.

Julian practically screamed in response, body trembling as he grew accustomed to Asra being inside of him. But he still wasn’t moving and that had Asra frowning. 

“You’re the one who wanted to ride me, so be a good boy and do it.”

Julian slowly raised himself up, Asra’s cock sliding out inch by inch until only the tip rested inside. Then Julian was back to the base, twin groans leaving the two men. Julian repeated the action, keeping his horribly slow pace and Asra watched, entranced by the movement of his thighs, the slight gape of his mouth, how his cock bobbed gently with every movement. 

And don’t get Asra wrong, it felt heavenly sliding in and out of Julian’s wet hole, feeling like he was getting sucked in with every movement. 

But he needed more. And he needed it  _ now. _

“Fuck,” Asra cursed under his breath and before Julian could question it, he was grabbing Julian and flipping the pair over. He forced Julian back onto his knees with his face shoved into the pillows, slamming his cock back into that warm hole and getting a loud moan in response. 

“Can’t even ride cock right, can you? What a useless bitch,” Asra degraded Julian as he continued fucking into him without relenting. “But don’t worry. I’ll teach you how to do it properly another night. For now, I just need to cum in this slutty hole.”

Julian whined in response. “Fuck, please, Asra! I’m so close - let me cum!” He pleaded. 

Asra hummed in response, pretending to think the question over. “I don’t know. Have you earned it?” He asked.

“Yes! I’ve been good, you know I have!”

“Have you?” Asra changed the direction of his hips, hitting Julian’s sweet spot and causing his grey eyes to roll back. Asra chuckled at that, reaching forward and grabbing a fistful of auburn hair, yanking Julian’s head back. “Or are those the words of a slut who’s just desperate to relieve himself?”

Julian shook his head as best he could in their position. “No, no I swear! I’ve been good for you, please let me cum, master!” Practically begging at this point, how could Asra say no to that?

  
  


Besides, he was close himself and refused to put it off any longer. 

“Alright then. Go ahead and cum, puppy. You’ve been good for me so take your reward.”

That was all Julian needed. He practically sobbed with relief as he came, needing no assistance whatsoever. As he came, his hole clenched around Asra’s cock, sending the other man over the edge. 

He came inside Julian, filling him up with a satisfied groan. Beneath him, Julian keened at the sensation, motionless on the bed still.

Asra pulled out of Julian, grimacing as the white substance mixed with lube splattered onto his bed. That was going to bed fun to explain to the cleaning staff. But then again, that was a problem for Future Asra. 

Julian shuffled and flipped himself over before sitting up to look at Asra. He had a hesitant look in his eyes as he glanced around the room. “Asra, would it, well, would you be alright if I stayed the night here? Just because I don’t feel like getting dressed and walking back and - “   


  
Julian continued to ramble on and on about excuses as to why he couldn’t leave and Asra sighed.

This was the start to a very bad habit, and he knew he was already addicted. 

So, in response, he simply pulled Julian down onto the bed, spooning the taller man without a word. 

Because once again, what was wrong with taking something for his own for once?


End file.
